


you're the whole damn cake and the cherry on top tbh

by warmestbloggerever



Series: im a mess and so are my solgrace fics [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: It was a miracle that Will found him, considering he was basically half-asleep still.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Will Solace
Series: im a mess and so are my solgrace fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	you're the whole damn cake and the cherry on top tbh

It was a miracle that Will found him, considering he was basically half-asleep still. Then again, maybe not a miracle so much as habit and past experiences. And there was nowhere to hide in the tiny apartment, so. Yeah, Will needed more sleep before he could think coherently.

Jason was in the kitchen, humming a tune under his breath and mixing a batter with his beautiful, strong arms. Pancakes. Jason really was the perfect man.

Will circled his neck to bring him down and kissed his cheek. “Mornin’.”

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty. How did you sleep?”

“Better now that you’re here.”

“So not enough sleep, I see.”

Will decided he was done with pleasantries. He held onto Jason’s shoulders and climbed him like a baby koala. His boyfriend didn’t even bulge with the weight. God.

“Y'know, I’m starting to think you have a thing for my size.”

“I _obviously_ have a thing for your size.” He yawned. “Never tried to hide it.”

Jason huffed out a laugh, dumping the last of the flour into the batter.

“We should do something about it later.”

Will rubbed his face against Jason’s neck, leaving a kiss in the shape of his smile.

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Solgrace is pure self-indulgence and wish fulfillment to me at this point  
> Title from Doja Cat's 'Boss Bitch' cause it's what I listened to while writing this lol


End file.
